


Strawberry flavoured kisses.

by Astamia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astamia/pseuds/Astamia
Summary: Yamaguchi rarely gets drunk, but when he does it always turns out to be tsukishima caring for him.





	Strawberry flavoured kisses.

Tsukishima flinched awake to silence, his heart beating like he had been scared, but it was complete silence until-  _Knock Knock -_ Tsukishima sat up instantly, was he late for school? He slipped his glasses onto his pale face and focused on the time.  **3:01AM**. He sat there and stared at it for a while. Maybe it was one of those annoying kids who do knock door run, he thought. Until; "Tsuuuuukkki!!" A familiar whine called out. Tsukishima froze and his legs instantly got out of bed and ran to his bedroom door. He was damn lucky his parents were out of town. He sped down the stairs and stumbled to the front door. "Yamaguchi what the fu-" He opened the door in concern, his friend normally wouldn't be able to stay up this long even if he tried. But as soon as the door was opened. "Tsukkkiii!!" Yamaguchi basically collapsed into his arms as Tsukishima lunged forwards to catch him. "Yamaguchi its 3am go home." Tsukishima helped him up to his feet and stared at his face. He noticed the small blinks like the freckled boy was finding it hard to focus on one thing. "Nooooo. My mum doesn't know." He slurred as he hugged the taller boy. "Doesn't know wh- YAMAGUCHI YOU STINK OF ALCOHOL!" Tsukishina was forced to inhale the stench as Yamaguchi grasped on to him. Tsukishima pushed he door closed with his foot as his arms pulled Yamaguchi into the house fully. 

The lights seemed to startle the freckled boy as his walking was far from straight, and his speaking was slow and slurred. "Tsukki sick." Yamaguchi mumbled as his eyes squeezed shut. Tsukishima was confused at first until he realised what the boy meant. "NO NO NO YAMAGUCHI THE TOILET!" The blonde boy ran and grabbed the drunk boy, he tried carrying his light body to the bathroom. Until he heard a choked cough, and an uncomfortably warm substance drip down tsukishimas back. He froze and held back his drastic gag. "Sorry tsukki." Yamaguchi whispered before dozing off and nuzzling his soft hair into the crook of tsukishimas neck. Kei wished they could stay like this, as his face lit up a bright red at the touch of the warm comfort. But he had to clean Yamaguchi up, and make sure his parents know hes safe. 

 

The tall boy lay the freckle boy in the bath, as he wiped away the vomit from his chin. Kei dreaded seeing his friend in this state. It made him feel irresponsible for some odd reason. He sighed as he glanced at the mirror, catching a quick flash of the vomit down the back of hit shirt. He held back another gag before carefully taking his shirt off. He rubbed his temples before looking at his passed out friend. He smiled softly as he sat down next to the bath, picking up a spare shirt and slipping it over his head. Its no secret to Tsukishima that hes had feelings for the boy since their first year of high school, or maybe even before that. But sometimes he looks so at peace with the world, Kei sometimes feels jealous that he inst his. "It hurts." Yamaguchi groaned as he brought his hand up to his head. He giggled like a small kid before staring at Tsukishima. "Your hairs even curlier than normal when its messy." He slurred into a mumble as he closed his eyes. "Its cute." The freckled boy smiled. Kei stared at him for a couple of seconds.  _Cute?_ He scoffed as he was about to stand up and get Yamaguchi a pair of clothes. Until he heard a new statement from the boy. "You're always cute." He laughed as he sat up so he could stare at the now shocked boy. "Suga-san always told me to tell you that i thought you were cute." He was an uneasy mess, but his slurred words were surprisingly well structured. "Yamaguchi youre drunk. You don't know what youre taling about." 

"YES I DOOOOO" He exclaimed before stumbling out of the bath tub. He waddled to the skinny boy and stared into his eyes. "I know that you're cute." Yama giggled, a small hic interrupting it. "No yamaguchi. Im not gonna believe some nonsense you want to tell me, just because you were childish and decided to get drunk. And not to mention assume that you could just refuge at  _my_ house, without warning." Yamaguchi seemed to sober up as he heard the snap in Tsukishimas voice. It was like an instinct that when he snaps it means that Yamaguchi should re-think something. "Are you even listening??" He squinted his eyes, almost into a glare. Yamaguchis blurred vision focused on the irritated expression on his childhood friends face. 

Tsukishima stared at the freckled face which was staring back at him, in almost a scared expression. Kei realised that he'd let his feelings get the better of him. He had gotten worked up, he felt like Yamaguchi was just playing with him at this point, he felt like his feelings were being toyed with. "Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi sighed as he gathered his thoughts in his pounding head. He looked down and walked past the blonde boy."This is pathetic." Tsukishima choked out without thinking. Kei thought his friend would forget his outburst in the morning. The alcohol was obviously making Yama loopy, or was making him say random things.  _Right?_

Tadashi's eyebrows tightened as he sped up his walking. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the door. He was right.  _Maybe i am just being childish. I shouldn't rely on him. He has others that he cares about._ Yamaguchi slammed the door as he stepped into the cold air. "I'm so stupid. Why would i tell him that?! Of all things." Yamaguchi Inhaled the sharp air as his walked was still quit out of sync. The alcohol was obviously still affecting him. But the sober part of him knew he couldn't just rely on Tsukki for everything.

Tsukishima picked up a towel, until he heard the door slam. Were his parents home early? No, they couldn't. So it must be Yamaguchi. His eyes widened as he realised what he had said. Maybe he was wrong. He thought about his own feelings, but he had never thought about his friends. What if what he was saying was true, and he had just completely blown him off, completely just hurt him. He dropped the towel and ran quickly down the stairs. "shit." He cursed himself as he ran to the door and swung it open. As he looked to his right, he saw a stumbling figure. That must be him. He ran as fast as he could, but mid pursuit saw the figure stumble and fall onto the grass next to him, lit up by the rays of near lampposts. He skidded so he would stop and so he could crouch in front of his friend. "Yamaguchi don't just leave like that!" He sighed and looked up at the boys face. His body was pulling back, and his eyes looked shaken or scared. "...Yamaguchi I didn't mean what i said." He whispered before grazing his hand onto the top of the tanned one supporting itself on the ground. A moment of silence played out before Tsukishima sucked up the courage to finally speak. "I'd like it if you thought i was cute. If it was you talking or drunk you, I don't mind." He comforted his friend before placing the palm of his hand on the warm cheek in front of him. "Tsukki you don't have to apologise." He slowly rested his face into the hand. "Yes i do. You're not childish. You're caring and you're my friend. I like having you there with me. I like how you smell of strawberries, God even the alcohol you've been drinking smells like strawberries." He laughed softly as he pulled Yamaguchi closer. "It tastes like strawberries too." Yamaguchi smiled as he slowly nudged closer into is friends embrace. "Maybe i can try it." Tsukki brought Yama up so he was face to face. "But i don't have any with me?" Yamaguchi tilted his head slightly. Suddenly, Tsukki brought Yamaguchi even closer, and connected his lips with his. Yamaguchi slithered his arms around the taller boys slim waist, as he melted together with him. Kei pulled away and smiled at him. "It really does taste of strawberries." He laughed. "I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at 2am and passed out before i could write it. woops.


End file.
